Do I Really Deserve This?
by totallydramadup
Summary: "I'm sorry I wasn't the person you wanted me to be," was all Duncan managed to say before he dropped himself and he slowly passed away. "Do I really deserve all this?" Courtney said as she bowed down to the grave in despair. WARNING: Rated M for character death, sexual references, heavy swearing and suicide. Read at own risk. Three-shot.


**Hey guys. This is my oneshot on the Gwen/Duncan/Courtney Love Triangle. **

**What about my other fics you ask?, well TDROTW is canceled. My True Friend **

**will still be updated. Total Drama Pahkitew Island is canceled for reasons **

**unknown. A new fic will come out soon, so stay tuned. It is called "It's okay to **

**love yourself. Right" Here we go. Check my Wattpad account for info on TDPI.**

**Warning: Sequel to 'The Day Courtney Wilton turned Malevolent' READ AT OWN **

**RISK. Also Rated T for Minor Cussing and some violence.**

**Starring**

Duncan Travis (June 9, 1991 - September 11, 2014) R.I.P

Izzy Crown

Courtney Wilton

Gwen Fairfielder

**Cameos**

Zoey Porter (Commando Zoey)

Mike Smith (Mal, Chester)

Dawn Greenburg (Vengeful Dawn)

**Disclaimer: Nada**

**AN:(Thoughts will be typed like this)**

_Passport writing will be typed like this_

_**Duncan's POV**_

I am now out of this death trap. And I thought Juvie with Mal was worse than this. The

food was more glopier than Chef's gruel. Why didn't stop myself from blowing up Chris's '

cottage'?. Oh yeah, I wanted to prove my bad boy status so Gwen and Courtney will go

out with me again. I was proved wrong. At least this jail is kind to give me a few hundred

dollars. A reasonable phone and a car till I get back on my feet.

_**Courtney's** **POV**_

Me and Gwen locate Duncan's 'car' and rip out the brakes. When he gets in the car he will

go Boom Boom. With a little help from Izzy, I mean Explosivo. "Wait for it," I say before I

theoretically think the car will explode. Before Duncan can drive off. Me, Gwen and

Explosivo go to his car and pull him out.

_**Duncan's POV**_

"Why hello ladies," I say after being pulled out of the hunk of a junk. "Boom Boom!.

Hehehehehe," the crazy Izzy says "What's wrong Izzy?" I ask. No Response. "E-Scope?" I

ask. No Response. "Explosivo?" I ask again. She pushes me against the wall. "You were

involved in voting of Izzy's Owen!" Explosivo replies "What are you talking about?" I

asked nervously. If this crap keeps on going on. Explosivo might be the new Alejandro.

She(more of a he) pulled out an object that looked like a passport. Opened it up and it

said _I Duncan Traviser hereby am responsible for the elimination of Owen Harris on the _

_TV show. Total Drama World Tour_

_**Gwen's POV**_

I was starting to get tired of this bickering. So I made a signal to Courtney and Explosivo

to get their guns out and aim at Duncan. We all cocked our guns and started walking

towards our main course. We shot at him but there was one problem, a click

was heard, there were no bullets loaded in the cartridges. So while one of us held The

person I never wanted to see again, When we were ready to shoot. We all stared in awe

at the former spot of Duncan.

**No one's POV**

The car was seen turning onto the highway and speeding of, while this occurred, his car

was starting to stall. The trio were roaring down the highway when a tram vehicle made

the traffic lights turn red and Duncan was seen making it through the lights before they

could turn red. The trio started steaming and the tram vehicle started slowing down and it

was still on the intersection, idle. That bad luck was just the beginning of the karma they

were about to receive. The trio just reversed back and smashed into the car behind,

behind the trio. The driver in the car behind

just gasped deeply and said "You ungrateful wankers! Back in my days! we didn't

have these fancy dangy machines to transport us! We used the back of camels! And we

had eyes in the back of our arses!" The driver behind the three rambled on about their

mistakes. "Well yeah! You're the reason we can't drive off to give revenge to a person we

hate!" The driver gasped deeply again and his hair flipped into an emo style. "Revenge?"

? asked. "It's It's It's," the trio stuttered. "Mal!" Courtney exclaimed in joy. "The one

and only," he said in glee that there was revenge he could do as well. "What's with the

revenge? Who are we gonna f*ck?" The former old man asked "So much questions that

must not be answered now. Especially," before Courtney could finish her sentence. A loud

yell came from a car, 5 spaces back. "What the f*ck is going ON!" That driver yelled out

in anger. She had red hair in pigtails, with a flower on top. Mal knew who this person was

"That b*tch," Mal cussed. "You," ? said in a vengeful voice. This person ripped the

bottom of their shirt and tied it around their forehead. The person was Commado Zoey

**_5 Minutes Later_**

Later on. A deal was made between the 5 and they had to go fast. So they saw a nearby

Jeep Grand Cherokee and they made their way to it and pulled the

driver out of the car and they hopped in. Soon they were of like a jet plane at the speed

of sound. They passed a white haired girl who was in a meditating

state on a tree stump. The girl was revealed to be Dawn. She suddenly let a small gasp

out as she realised something. "I see a sense of revenge nearby

," said Dawn. That kind girl had changed. Her green caring eyes were no longer

welcoming. They turned Brown/Yellow with vengeance. "And my middle name is

revenge," said the now vengeful Dawn.

**And that is all I have. So, this is now a three-shot because, well you beautiful **

**people have waited for long. And a spin-off series. Yep this will be based on a **

**series I will be releasing when inspiration hits me. And I have had a major **

**writers block. And me laziness and school was a reason as well. I have been **

**playing Minecraft and I've been slacking of in band. So I had to have private sax **

**lessons to 'improve' my playing. So a lot of things. And I've got a. Guess what?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AN IPHONE 6. And I didn't get a 6+ cause it bends. Yep and it was ma birthday **

**as well. So don't expect to receive updates. Let's see where we go before we**

**continue. So,**

**...**

**See ya beautiful peeps later. **

**totallydramadup™2014**


End file.
